


Merwin Snapshot

by OverMyColdCoffee (Room3b)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: D/s, Dom Merlin, M/M, Restraint, Sub Eggsy, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Room3b/pseuds/OverMyColdCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tightens his grip and watches the tension drop out of Eggsy the way bullets drop out of the Kingsman suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merwin Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Merwin Snapshot 梅蛋日常快照](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336282) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> Originally posted [on my Tumblr](http://overmycoldcoffee.tumblr.com/post/128887863191/sometimes-when-eggsys-anxious-or-worried-merlin#post-notes).
> 
> The Chinese translation by [sandykill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill) is also available [here](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-186983-1-1.html).

Sometimes, when Eggsy’s anxious or worried, Merlin will grip Eggsy’s wrists tightly and wait. He knows the feeling of being even lightly restrained helps Eggsy relax. Sometimes it’s in a private moment at HQ, sometimes it’s when they’re out in public, though they have to be careful about not being seen then (it does look a little odd). Sometimes it’s curled up in bed with Eggsy tucked into his front. 

Merlin tightens his grip and watches the tension drop out of Eggsy the way bullets drop out of the Kingsman suits. It happens almost immediately but it can take a few minutes for Eggsy’s breathing to slow down and his heart to stop racing. Merlin loves knowing that Eggsy trusts him this much and that he’ll give Merlin this.

Merlin gets turned on a lot when they do this, though he usually holds off on anything because he’s not going to make an anxious Eggsy deal with that. But his absolute favourite thing is falling asleep behind Eggsy, one arm under the pillows, the other draped over Eggsy’s side to hold his smaller wrists in his own large hand. Feeling Eggsy calm and still and knowing that Eggsy feels better and knowing that Merlin’s responsible leaves him content and warm and they fall asleep that way.

And in the morning, still on their sides, he’ll fuck Eggsy slow and deep, one hand gripping Eggsy’s cock, the other curling under Eggsy’s neck to span the width of his throat. Not pressing down (not much) but feeling Eggsy stilling himself so he doesn’t end up compressing his airway on Merlin’s hand, his ability to be still somewhat compromised by how turned on he is, desperate to fuck himself back on Merlin’s cock and forward into his hand. It’s a delightful little dilemma to subject his boy to and Merlin revels in watching Eggsy come undone, whimpering and shaking. He’ll be subby and affectionate all day, even more tactile than usual; it’ll be all Merlin can do not to have the boy on his knees at work, happy little whimpers escaping his full mouth, Merlin’s hand curled in his hair. 

The sacrifices Merlin makes for his country, honestly.


End file.
